fusionfall_fannonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Herald
'I don't like your music' — Herald to Punk Rocket Herald(Zachary Christopher Watterson) is an honorary member of the Fusionfall Heroes, brother to Anais and Darwin Watterson, and son of Nicole and Richard Watterson. Character History Herald is first seen when the Heroes are going out to warn young heroes about the Brotherhood of Evil. Raven is then seen looking for Herald in his dimension, but is attacked by squid-like entities. Herald saves her by using his horn to open up a portal that sucks the enemies into it. Raven gives him a communicator then departs soon after. When all the Fuses are attacked, Red Knight tells Herald to help Jericho in Sector 19 but is attacked by Lizard(Tina Rex) and See-More. Herald defeats them both. Red knight breaks his own communicator soon after. Herald then arrives at the Top Secret Emergency Outpost meeting Beast Boy, Black Lightning, and Kole there and bringing Jericho along. Herald was about to return to his dimension, but Beast Boy convinces him along with the rest to stay and team up and take on the Brotherhood of Evil. When they set a trap for Cinderblock, Herald uses his horn to send him high up which causes him to be disoriented when he lands, allowing Jericho to possess him. With the knowledge gained from Cinderblock they head to the Brotherhood Base in Paris by using Herald's horn. Once inside, they use the Jericho-possessed Cinderblock to fake their capture, but they are eventually discovered. In the confrontation, Kole and Herald battle Adonis. Adonis is kicked in his toes by Kole, and while he hops on one foot in pain, Herald uses his horn to strip him of his armor and then dispatch him with a well-aimed kick. When the group arrive in the area where they are freezing the mentors they find themselves surrounded by the Brotherhood of Evil. During the battle against the Brotherhood, Herald steps on Mammoth and Mumbo and then kicks Psimon. Herald and Kole then briefly team up to send Punk Rocket through one of his horns portals. Herald is defeated when Fang shoots his webs into his horn and Cheshire then kicks him into the arms of Wrestling Star. When reinforcements arrive from the other Heroes, Herald is freed, and the group attacks the Brotherhood again. He then confronts Malchior when he tried to incinerate Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. Herald uses his horn, which opens a dimensional rift which first sucks Malchior's fireburst and then Malchior himself into another dimension. When the Brain attempts to blow up the base, Starfire brings Herald, who uses his horn to send the bomb into space where it explodes. In the end, the Titans ultimately defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. After the battle, Herald along with all the other heroes socialize in Fusion Base. However, they are interrupted with news about Doctor Light robbing a bank. All of the Heroes, including Herald, show up at the scene to stop Doctor Light. Personality Zach is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous teen. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat crazy ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Zach's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Darwin. Zach has a big ego, and it is where he is most sensitive. Otherwise, he is usually positive on all matters concerning him. Zach is smart, but that doesn't mean he's wise. At times, he acts really stupid, and goes to great illogical lengths to find something, but he has shown some degree of cleverness in other circumstances. He happens to have a superior vocabulary than that of most of his classmates, using more mature words. Zach has also displayed extents of observance and operational ingenuity, such as being able to identify small things like the burn markings on Rocky's palms, intellectually arrange escape routes based on his surroundings, and even counter his own mother Nicole's hand-based offenses for a great deal of time, shown in some episodes; in which case, even secretly confiscating her car keys from her pocket in the process and taking out her car behind her back. His antics have gotten him in dangerous and often life-threatening situations, usually saved by luck, his powers, or by someone more sensible at the time. He has shown skill in building, when he made a system of chain reactions to launch a bowling ball onto the moon, though he failed miserably in the last element that held the launching spring up. He is a decent cook, making a very good sandwich for Darwin, and is shown making a (extremely spicy) meal for him in the same episode. He also got a B in home ec's for his cooking, and Miss Simian called his cooking divine. Relationships Family Darwin Even though Darwin was adopted into the family later, Zach shares a genuine sibling connection with him. The two boys have a big imagination and like to get into mischief. They get along very well, though they do argue at times. However, Zach can be a bad influence on Darwin. Gumball sometimes turns his nose up at Darwin's ideas and they both go for a more childish or foolish approach. Anais Zach usually relies on his sister with his own problems. She likes to inform Zach that she is almost always right and that he is usually wrong. Although Gumball will never admit it, he actually loves and admires his sister and knows that she is right about things most of the time. Nicole Zach loves his mother very much, though he does believe she is terrifying. He often dislikes her need to win. He does not like to admit to wrongdoings to his mother because of Nicole's fiery temper. Richard Zach is seen spending more of his play time with his dad more than his mom, mainly because he inherits his silliness from his dad and enjoys his company due to it. However, Richard can be tough on Zach when the situation demands it and completely aloof otherwise. He's also been known to make fun of him sometimes and use their foolishness to his advantage. Granny Jojo Zach does not like being kissed by his grandmother. He also helps her unite with Louie, even though it is against his father's wishes. Physical Appearance Herald is a pail-skinned, well-muscled Fusion. His cape is connected to his hood, which is blue. Herald wears a gray mask which covers the top section of his face. He has two silver circles right below his shoulders and they are connected by a silver bar which keeps his costume intact. His chest and torso are also covered by a blue tunic with a picture of his weapon on it. He wears a silver belt, and his arms and legs are covered by black clothing, and he wears silver gloves and blue boots. Powers and Abilities Herald possesses a magical trumpet. Thanks to his own skill in trumpet playing, he can use it to opn up multi-dimensional portals, and generating sonic blasts, which is used to push enemies into his portals. Also, Herald can use his horn as a physical weapon. Herald is also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as he was able to deliver many flying kicks to Adonis, Mammoth, Mumbo, and Psimon without being stopped. Trivia * He can play the ukulele and sing well just like Steven. Despite this, he is shown to be failing music class. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members Category:Wattersons